I Just Can't Help Myself
by Ketchum
Summary: My first Song-fic, based on Nobody's Angel's I just can't help myself short little one-shot


I just can't help myself  
By: Ketchum  
"I can't help myself" Nobody's Angel  
This is one of the shortest one-shots I've written, I was really bored one afternoon, and yea, so please read and review, and no I don't own Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, or Eriol, nor do I own the song by Nobody's Angel (one of the best out there!) just thought this would be a cute story! Enjoy!  
  
  
Sakura sat next to Tomoyo watching as the others in her class danced around. She was disappointed because the one person she hoped would be there most, was a no show. "Sakura, you know he's not into these kinds of things," Tomoyo reassured her.  
"I know, it's just, I don't know, I though he would be here," she said gloomily.  
"Well . . . I see Eriol over there, so I'll talk to you later,"  
"Okay,"   
"Sakura, do me a favor, have some fun okay?"  
"Sure Tomoyo," she smiled. As soon as her best friend was out of sight the frown returned. She stood up and turned around, strategically placing her purse under jacket so she could wander around and see who WAS here. Just then she sensed somebody behind her, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the one and only Syaoran Li.   
"Syaoran!" she jumped for joy.  
"Nice to see you too," he smiled.   
  
~~~  
You smile a lot it makes me wonder what you're thinking of cuz, baby you're always on my mind.   
~~~  
  
"So you wanna dance?" she asked.  
"Uh, sure," he stammered. She took his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor. 'Wow! She actually asked me to dance!' he thought to himself, then it hit him, 'I don't know how to dance!' "Uh, Sakura?" he asked.  
"Yea?"  
"I don't, I mean, I've never,"  
"You don't know how to dance?" she asked. He nodded. 'He is so cute when he blushes!' she thought. "Well it's easy," she lifted his hands up and placed them on her waist, and then she put her hands on his shoulders. "Now we just go like this," she said slowly moving back and forth.   
  
~~~  
Right now I want you with me, here by my side, with me till the end of time.  
~~~  
  
The song soon came to and end and they stepped back. "Now was it that hard?" she asked.  
"No," Syaoran blushed as usual. A fast song came on, and Syaoran stepped back, he felt silly being at a dance.  
"Syaoran! Please?" she pouted.  
"eh Sakura, I don't know, come find me next slow dance, that's easier, I think I'll wait over here," he said pointing to the wall, he headed over to the wall and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you  
It doesn't matter what you say or what you do  
(No matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
Just give me a chance and I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself, I'm falling in love with you  
~~~  
  
Sakura followed him over to the wall. She stood next to him, very quietly. She admired him as he seemed to try to fall asleep.   
"Syaoran?" she whispered in his ear startling him, he jumped.  
"Sakura! Hi!" he said tensing up.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just,"  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Come on, let's dance!" she grabbed his arm pulling him out onto the dance floor once again. She started dancing. "Come on Syaoran!" He hesitated as the song came to an end. He sighed.  
"Oh well, it's over, I guess I can . . ." he started walking towards the wall again.  
"Oh no you don't!" she said pulling him back. Another slow song started up again.  
"You're stuck with me. Like it or not!" she giggled.  
'It's not that I'm stuck with you Sakura, it's that I'm stuck with these other people . . .'  
  
~~~  
Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling yet cuz  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
~~~  
  
'Ugh, what should I do?' he wondered. They went back to the "dance position" that Sakura showed him just two songs before. This time, Syaoran was too preoccupied in his thoughts to realize as the song progressed Sakura had laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was deep in thought too.   
  
~~~  
The more that I think about it  
You need to know  
There's no other way no no  
~~~  
  
When the song was over the two of them realized their position both turned into bright red tomatoes.  
"Uh, Sakura can I talk to you?" Syaoran asked, Sakura nodded. The two of them way made their way through the crowd and went out the door. Out side of the school, they walked over to their usual lunching spot. Sakura sat down first, she spread her legs out in front of her and rested on her hands. She stared into the night sky.  
'This is it Li,' he told himself, slowly sitting down next to her.  
"It's pretty," she commented.  
"Yea," he replied, his thought obviously somewhere else.   
"What's wrong?" She asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
~~~  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you  
It doesn't matter what you say or what you do  
Just give me a chance and I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself, I'm falling in love with you  
~~~  
  
"I . . I . . I . ." he stuttered.  
"You what?"  
"I . . ."  
"Syaoran!"  
"Sakura, I, I . . ."  
She couldn't take it anymore, and was prepared to make the biggest mistake in her life, abruptly cutting him off with her mouth. When he realized what was happening, his eyes nearly fell out, but soon he fell into the kiss too.   
  
~~~  
You must have been sent from heaven above   
You're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Too good to be true, no I don't think so  
~~~  
  
When they broke the kiss off Syaoran could see she had tears on the brims of her eyes.  
"Sakura," he whispered, holding her close. "How long did you?"  
"I don't know," she whispered back, cutting him off.  
"You?"   
"A long time," he assured her.   
"Does this mean?"  
"Yes, I love you Sakura," he smiled.  
  
~~~  
Just give me a chance and I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself, I'm falling in love with you  
~~~  
  
"I love you too Syaoran."  
  
~~~  
It's love  
It's gotta be love  
~~~  
  
So whatcha think? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! *don't be too harsh!*  
  



End file.
